fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Spartan-152 Falner
Spartan-152 Brian Falner is a Major Grade 3 in the United Nations Space Command (U.N.S.C) and the leader of Team Tarantula. He is fast killer, marksman and hunter. Personality Brian is a man of few words, the most he says is when he gives orders to his team. He is sometimes a moral soldier and sometimes a logical soldier. He will do anything to survive, but will still be concerned for his fellow team members. Brian kills without regret because it is one less enemy to worry about in the future. He is smart, intuitive, and a realist. History Childhood Brian was born in the rural town of Gurn on the planet Reach. His small family lived on a farm nearby the markets in the middle of the area. Unfortunately when his mother gave birth to him, she died. Growing up with only a father and a younger sister, he had to do much of the farm work and house chores. Of course his father helped, but his younger sister was unable to do anything but clean and cook until she was older. When he was 14, he was entrusted by his father to weild a gun to fend off predators from attacking the livestock. At first Brian was rusty, but then his skills improved and was able to efficiently kill the predators. U.N.S.C Military By the time he was 16, his father allowed him to join the military. His father realized that he was getting too old and had to let his kids go. Surprisingly, Brian's sister wanted to join too. Saying goodbye to their father, they went to join the barracks in the nearby major city of New Arkansas. There he and his sister trained for a full year, and then became official soldiers. Even though there was no war, they were called into short services multiple times. Brian's most famous service was during the terrorist threat of 2523. He and his team of chosen soldiers took down a major operation in the harbor with no civilian or military casualties. Due to his success, he was then trusted with the promotion to Captain. After that, he served a couple more year eventually making his way to Major. Then, Winter Contingency was declared. His sister was not as famous as he was. She was only promoted to Sergeant by the time Winter Contingency came. Becoming a Spartan On the first day Winter Contingency was declared, he was called to join in an elite training program headed by the best of the U.N.S.C. He went across the world to a facility that belonged to ONI, and met with people that had a variety of great skills like his. He was taught the greatest tactics within a time of only a few months, and was able to go into the fight against the Covenant. Due to his roles in the past he was given a small promotion to Major Grade 3, and was made the leader of his own team. This team became known as, Team Tarantula. Team Tarantula Brian was assumed the leader role in the elite team of Team Tarantula. In the quarters given to him and his team by the military, he met his squad, which consisted of: *Spartan-162 Rick Hanar, a reconnaissance specialist. Can work under any environment. *Spartan-143 Amaya Rinoko, a dead-eye sharpshooter. Cold-hearted and never hesitates. *Spartan-201 Paul Alderman, a heavy weapons expert. Danger Close is only a joke to him. *Spartan-202 Max Alderman, a computer expert and medic. Laughs at both computer and human viruses. Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Spartan Fan Character Category:Halo Universe Category:Male